<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Writing Exercises: Drabbles and Other Such Things by OniDoodle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840692">Writing Exercises: Drabbles and Other Such Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniDoodle/pseuds/OniDoodle'>OniDoodle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, alluded back surgery, tags will be added as i go along</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:52:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniDoodle/pseuds/OniDoodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series in which I post the stuff that I write when I'm actually supposed to be productive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Writing Exercises: Drabbles and Other Such Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keeping a silent track of the rhythm in my head, I continued to sing along with the music piping out of the car's stereo. <em>"Enchanter, come to me; Enchanter, come to me-"</em></p><p>"E<em>n</em>c<em>h</em>a<em>n</em>t<em>e</em>r, c<em>o</em>m<em>e</em> t<em>o</em> s<em>e</em>e-"</p><p>I stopped her before my eardrums could revolt in displeasure. "Mom, please don't do that."</p><p>She paused and looked at me as if I had grown a second head. "But after the surgery, you said that I was a good singer!"</p><p>"Whoa whoa whoa. I never said anything of the sort. When did this happen?"</p><p>"The first time that you were awake after you came out of the operating room. Why are you asking?"</p><p>The puzzle pieces clicked together in my head, and I gave myself a long, drawn-out facepalm. "I was still loopy on pain meds, wasn't I?"</p><p>Mom shrank a little in the driver's seat. "Well, yes..."</p><p>"Ah. That explains it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there. This is a memory about a car ride that I had with my mom about a couple of weeks after a major operation in which I needed to have my spine straightened out with metal rods. Turns out one of the downsides of recovering from back surgery is that it's really hard to remember what happened in the first week. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem, but when you're writing about that first week for an English assignment... Yeah, you can see the problems with that. I hope you all have a good day. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>